


White and Black Wedding

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grimdark, Honeymoon, Marriage, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Reverse het is still het, Tentabulges, That's the tag I'm going to try to force, Xeno, it's just, reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Rose to marry him, and Rose agrees on one condition: John has to wear the dress, while Rose wears the tux. Oh, and there's another secret condition that comes up during the honeymoon. A long, black, slimy, flexible secret.</p><p>(Warning: Contains like five seconds of noncon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Black Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_of_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_space/gifts).



> Written based on a suggestion from lady_of_space, after they left a nice comment on one of my other fics. No, I'm not going to write a 6000-word fic for everybody who leaves a nice comment on one of my fics. But sometimes I will, if I feel like it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Rose, you know I respect your choices no matter what you do," John said, clutching Rose's hand in both of his own, "but you and I have to get married as soon as possible."

Rose blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because Karkat's shipping diagram said we had to!"

"John, are you talking about a hastily drawn MS Paint chart that Karkat drew several years ago?"

He looked at her with dire seriousness. "Rose, it's not just a hastily drawn MS Paint chart. It's an _incredibly shitty_ hastily drawn MS Paint chart."

Rose giggled at that. "You're right, that is a treacherous detail to omit."

"Look, Rose, I know it may seem quaint to you," John went on, "but I just want to have a normal adult life. I want to marry a pretty girl, and move into a nice house, and have 2.5 children, and torture them with relentless pranks and excessive amounts of baked goods."

"I suppose I can see the appeal in that," Rose admitted, stroking her chin. "Could I drink to excess and shower them with thoughtless gifts and insincere praise?"

John looked her in the eyes. "You can do _whatever you want_ to them, Rose. We can repeat _all_ of our parents' mistakes!"

She sighed. "You make a compelling case, John, but I don't believe I can accept. I'm afraid the married life just isn't for me."

"Well, you don't have to have the married life!" John quickly offered, throwing his hands up in a shrug. "I just want you to marry me!"

Rose stared at him blankly for a second. "I'm... not sure I follow."

He smiled nervously. "I'm not sure if I want to _be married_ either. It sounds kind of... boring, y'know? I just want to _have married_ somebody. Like, with a wedding and a cake and giving each other rings and a honeymoon and whatever."

"So... you just want to have experienced the superficial symbology of a marriage without any of the actual implied permanence."

"Yes, exactly! Probably." He scratched his head. "That was a lot of big words."

"I suppose I can understand where you're coming from," Rose said, crossing her arms, "but I'm not sure I should be enabling this kind of matrimonial ideation. It seems vaguely unhealthy."

John nodded. "Well, that's okay. If you won't marry me, I can just marry your mom."

Rose suddenly froze in place. After a moment's pause, she spoke. "You drive a hard bargain, John."

"Hey, I'm not trying to threaten you or anything!" John quickly addended. "I'm just saying, if you _really_ don't want to enable my matrimonial ideation--"

"John," Rose cut him off. "I will marry you. On one condition."

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes!"

* * *

"Okay, next time, I am asking what the condition is before I say yes."

"But why, John? You look radiant."

The two of them stood at the makeshift altar, Rose beaming at John appreciatively, and John looking incredibly embarrassed. The reason for his discomfort was fairly obvious: _he_ was the one wearing the wedding dress, a long, lacey white number with no sleeves and a skirt that hugged his thick, masculine figure in a way he thought could only look completely ludicrous. A few of the assembled guests had snickered at the sight of them, but Rose silenced them with a murderous glare and a quick flash of harmless black magic (if there was such a thing).

Rose herself was wearing a tuxedo, of course, and John had to admit that she looked rather fetching in a black suit, tailored to suit her wide, curvy frame perfectly. Tailored by Kanaya, he'd assumed, just as she'd tailored the dress John was wearing, and also the translucent bridal gauntlets on his hands that he was embarrassed to suddenly remember he was also wearing.

John bit his lip and looked to the side, away from the crowd and away from Rose. "Rose, stop. Having to wear this stupid dress is humiliating enough."

"I'm serious, John," Rose replied, looking him firmly in the eyes. "I thought you would look wonderful in a dress, and I was right. You're absolutely beautiful."

It almost sounded like she was being sincere, and John started to blush. "Really...?" Realizing what he was thinking, he shook himself out of it. "Okay, fine, whatever. So why did _you_ have to wear the tux?"

Rose shrugged. "That's easy. Black suits me better."

"So why couldn't you wear a black dress or something?" he asked.

"John, this is a wedding, not an Evanescence music video."

"Ooooh, Rose with the sick early-2000′s burn," Dave said from behind her. Rose raised her hand for a high five, and her brother quickly gave her some skin.

John groaned. "So why isn't Dave wearing a dress too? Shouldn't he be a bridesmaid?"

"John, if everyone else had to crossdress, then your maid of honor would be my brother, and my best man would be your sister," Rose explained, gesturing to Dave and Jade respectively. "Don't you think that's be a little weird?"

Jade piped up from behind her brother. "Yeah, I don't get this 'marriage' thing at all, but that _does_ sound pretty weird."

In the middle of all of them, Terezi cleared her throat. "Excuse me. I'm even less familiar with this human Earth custom than Jade is. Is there normally this much pointless bickering before we begin?"

"Honestly, yeah, usually," Dave answered.

With a groan, John buried his hands in his gloved fingers. "Whatever, just get started already."

"Okay then!" Terezi flipped open the small book in her hand, giving it a deep whiff. "Ahem! So. 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to...' Wait, what does that say?" She took a few more sniffs, then sighed, pulling it up to her face and licking the page. "Blar!" she exclaimed. "This human wedding book tastes terrible!"

" _Why_ did we have to have _Terezi_ officiate the wedding?!" John demanded, looking to the ceiling in frustration.

Rose glanced aside and frowned. "She's the closest thing we have to a legal authority."

"Hey, the mayor could marry you two," Dave suggested.

"Dave, the mayor can't speak."

"He can speak just fine," he replied, crossing his arms. "In fact, I could dictate for him. I've been learning to translate from carapacian to freestyle rap..."

John cut him off. "Terezi is fine! Everything is fine!"

Meanwhile, Terezi was flipping absentmindedly through the human wedding book, looking for a page that didn't smell awful and failing to find one. "Okay, all of this is boring. How about you two exchange vows and we get this over with?"

"Vows... aw, crap!" John said, slapping his forehead. "I completely forgot to write a vow!"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine, I didn't write one either. Well, I mean, I _did_ , but it was actually just a slightly altered passage from _Complacency of the Learned_."

Dave snickered. "You were seriously gonna read John part of your gay wizard slash fiction?"

"Honestly, I was banking on him forgetting."

With a loud sigh, John tried to get things back on track. "Look, let's just exchange rings and be done with this trainwreck." He turned to Jade, who offered him a diamond ring, while Rose and Dave did the same. As they turned back around, Rose was the first to move. She quickly lifted his left hand with her own, using her right to gingerly slip her ring onto his ring finger. John felt his face growing hot as the band slipped onto him, taking its place perfectly on the finger cuff of his glove. As Rose finished, she offered her own left hand, and John jumped a bit, taking his own ring and nervously slipping it onto her finger.

"Great! You're married now!" Terezi shouted from behind them. "Oh, wait, I mean..." She opened the book again and sniffed. "'By the power vested in me by...' uh... 'His Honorable Tyranny, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'"

John began to move, but Rose once again moved faster, quickly stepping forward to press her lips against John's in a passionate kiss. He gagged in surprise as her tongue thrust into his mouth, and he could feel his cheeks burning bright red as Rose dipped his back. The wedding guests erupted in a standing ovation, and from the DJ booth, Dirk began to play a sick dubstep remix of the Wedding March, the wedding came to a conclusion. It was official. It wasn't very _good_ , but it was official.

Rose pulled John back up as she broke off from the kiss, and John gasped for breath. "Jeez, Rose, that was a bit much for a wedding kiss," he said, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself with such a beautiful bride," Rose replied with a smile.

"There you go with that again," John muttered.

"And there _you_ go again thinking I'm joking." She grabbed her hands in his own. "Well, what do you want to do now? Mingle with the crowd?"

He looked down at his dress and let out a quiet groan. "Honestly, the first thing I want to do is get out of this dress."

"Ooh, getting a head start on the honeymoon, are we?" Jade said from behind him, rubbing her hands together and grinning.

"That's not what I meant!" John complained as he turned around to face his sister. "And I thought you didn't know anything about weddings!"

She laughed. "John, I know enough about mating rituals to see where this is going."

John buried his face in his hands, but Rose quickly grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "Even if that's not what you meant, John, it sounds like a wonderful idea."

He looked up at her confused. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she replied. "And I know the perfect place. Shall we?"

John stared at her for a second, then turned to Jade, who offered him two thumbs up with a large grin, then to Dave, who had a single hand splayed over his face. "I'm not here. I'm not hearing any of this."

The dark-haired bride bit his lip as he turned back to his groom. "Um... okay!" Rose smiled, and she grabbed John's hand, pulling him off the altar and away from the ceremony.

* * *

"So, I guess would be the honeymoon sui-- _mmmph_!"

John's commentary was cut off by Rose shoving him against the door, smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He let out a surprised grunt as her tongue thrust into his mouth, but he soon found himself moaning as his own tongue lashed back, his back sliding against the door.

Rose pulled away for breath, and John stared at her incredulously. "Man, Rose, what's gotten into you?"

"Something about seeing you in this dress..." She reached her hands down below John's waist, gently caressing his ass through the white fabric. "Makes me think dirty thoughts." Without warning, she gave his cheeks a firm squeeze, and John yelped.

He bit his lip and glanced to the side, his face flushed red. "So I guess you want me to keep wearing it..."

Rose smirked. "Actually, I'd prefer if you took it off."

"Oh." John gulped. "Well, uh, okay. I mean... I don't want to keep it on, right?" Hesitantly, he reached up and pulled his shoulder straps down, then moved his hands behind him to untie his laces. Soon enough, the dress came loose, and he shimmied a bit to let it drop to the floor.

The dress wasn't the only embarrassing piece of clothing he was wearing, though. Kanaya had made an entire set of lingerie for him as well, white and lacey and embarrassingly see-through. In addition to a pointless bra and an increasingly tight pair of panties, he was also decked out in a garterbelt, holding up a pair of translucent stockings running over his knees and up to his thighs, which perfectly matched his gloves. John thought they looked ridiculous on his thick, masculine frame, but Kanaya disagreed.

And so did Rose, apparently. She breathed in delightfully as she looked him up and down. "You're beautiful."

"Hey, that's my line," John replied, rubbing a hand in his hair nervously.

"Oh yes, I suppose I should return the favor." Rose opened her tuxedo, then untucked her undershirt, quickly unbuttoning it from top to bottom. As it came fully undone, she pulled the coat and shirt off and tossed them to the side, revealing a lacy black bra covering her modest bust. Next she unbuckled her pants, letting them drop to the floor, leaving her in only in her bra and a matching set of black panties. She wasn't wearing gloves or garters, but her underwear were otherwise a perfect mirror of John's.

John breathed with some difficulty as he looked up and down Rose's round, cuvaceous figure. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in nothing but a very flattering set of lingerie was something else entirely, and felt a lump growing in his throat... and in his panties. "Wow. Um... my line."

Rose chuckled lightly. "Thank you, John." She wrapped her arms around his waist, moving her face closer and closer to his. "Now what do you say we... consummate our marriage?"

"Um!" John yelped as Rose began to walk backwards, pulling both of them towards the extravagant bed in the middle of the room. "Rose, I, um... I want to, of course! But I don't know if I'm ready."

The blonde stopped her movements, pulling back to look at John wtih a warm smile. "That's fine, John. I'd like to get prepared as well."

John let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, okay." Rose pulled her arms away from John and stepped back towards the bed, the backs of her legs right against its edge. And then John's relaxation was instantly shattered when she pulled her panties down to her knees, then running a hand over her well-groomed crotch and slipping a finger into her dripping vagina.

"Rose! What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting ready," Rose replied, biting her lip as she thrust lightly into herself.

John gawked at her. "But... I mean..."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you uncomfortable with me stimulating myself?"

"No!" he quickly answered. "I mean... kind of?"

"Well, if you want me to stop, come here." John obliged, stepping closer to Rose and looming several inches over her. "Now get on your knees."

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "Wh--"

" _On your knees_ , John." Rose repeated insistently. She put her free hand on John's shoulder and pushed him down, and John reflexively dropped onto his knees. With a grin, Rose pulled her other hand out of her pussy, placing it gingerly on top of John's head and rubbing her wet fingers in his hair. "Good boy. Now... _lick_."

Rose gently pushed John's head toward her crotch, giving him a good look at her wet slit glistening with need, and her dark clitoris firm and erect. He was perfectly willing to please, and he could feel his erection stretching out his panties, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. He looked up innocently at Rose. "I've never done this before."

She chuckled. "That's fine, John. I'm sure you can figure it out. Just use your tongue and things will work their way out." With that, Rose placed her other hand on his head, pulling him even closer. "Now..." Not wanting to keep her waiting, John started, sticking his tongue out and slowly licking up the surface of Rose's pussy. She craned her head back, moaning at the stimulus, and John took that as a good sign, repeating the same motion against her. He lapped up the juices leaking from her as he continued, and he felt emboldened, sticking his tongue inside of her and licking at her inner folds. He didn't know what to do, so he just tried things at random, licking upside down, rolling his tongue in circles, thrusting in various places. Whatever he was doing, it was working, as Rose breathed loudly and raggedly above him, gently bucking against his face.

As she moved, her clitoris prodded against John's nose, and he withdrew from her vagina to give the throbbing nub of flesh a lick. Rose cried out desperately above him. "Oh god, John, do that again. Lick it, suck on it, please!" John eagerly complied, wrapping his lips around her clit and running his tongue over it. Rose moaned unabashedly as he continued, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and thrusting against his mouth.

As John continued, Rose babbled unintelligibly above him, and he could almost swear she was speaking in some other language. He paid it no mind, but soon, her skin began to darken, turning ashen, then grey, and finally a deep black. He tried to pull away, but she still had his head firmly in her grip, and she bucked against him wildly like an animal. Rose growled, and then let out a wordless scream, and instantly her skin was back to its original color. And just as she apparently came back to normal, _something_ came out of her clitoris, thick and wet and fleshy, and John gagged loudly as it slid down his throat.

Rose moaned as she continued to buck against him, thrusting the strange extension in and out of his mouth, but John pulled back as hard as he could against her, muffled screams coming out of his full mouth. Hearing the noises he was making, Rose looked down at him, then took in a horrified gasp, quickly pulling out of his mouth. "Oh god, John, I'm so sorry."

As she pulled out of him, John gasped loudly, his head drooping as he desperately breathed in and out. His eyes darted up to Rose's crotch, and he saw just what had violated his mouth: a long, slimy, jet-black tentacle emerging from where her clitoris used to be. "Rose, what the fuck!" he yelled breathlessly. "What _is_ that?!"

The blonde ran an embarrassed hand over her face, the tentacle curling up beneath her. "It's... I don't know. Ever since I went grimdark, whenever I get too aroused, this... thing comes out."

John looked up at the tentacle, and shuddered as it continued to move seemingly of its own will. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask."

He groaned, and Rose removed her hand from her face. "I know, I should've warned you. And I kind of... lost control. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess," John replied, rubbing his jaw. "Just... a heads up before you shove a tentacle down my throat would be nice."

"Of course," Rose admitted, rubbing her neck nervously.

Her tentacle continued to twitch beneath her, and John licked his lips as he stared at it. "So how does that thing work? Is it like a dick?" He reached his hand forward and wrapped it around the appendage, and Rose gasped at the unexpected touch.

"Kind of. And kind of like a clitoris." John lightly stroked the tentacle, and Rose moaned as the tentacle suddenly extended through his thumb and fingers. "It also... kind of has a mind of its own."

John bit his lip as he continued his gentle ministrations, Rose moaning steadily as the black tentacle thrust in and out of his gloved hand. He could feel his own rock hard cock still stretching his panties, All he could think about were the noises Rose made as he'd lapped at her pussy, and the taste of her juices on his tongue, and the feeling of her thrusting against his face, and he licked his lips as he stared at her appendage, feeling empty in his mouth as the twitching member flailed in his grasp.

"Hey Rose... if I were to..."

Rose looked down at him as his motions slowed. "If you were to what, John?"

He hesitated a moment. "If I were to... put this in my mouth again..."

"It would like it a lot more than your hand," Rose warned him. He pushed an inch down on the rubbery shaft, and he gulped as it extended a further three inches into his encircled fingers. "I can control my hips, but I can't really control this thing. Completely, anyway."

"Hmmm..." John thought back to the feeling of Rose's di--er, tentacle probing his throat. He was shocked and frigtened at the feeling, but he didn't really _hate_ it, per se. If Rose could control herself, it wouldn't _really_ be much different from what he'd been doing earlier, right? "Well, do you want to...?"

Rose bit her lip. "John, I want to fuck your mouth until your stomach is bloated with my semen."

His cock twitched at that, and it was settled. John wrapped his fingers around the base of Rose's tentacle, using his other hand to try and straighten it out, until it stood relatively erect at six inches. Of course, he knew it would get a lot longer than that, but he was prepared. Shuffling a bit closer to Rose, he bent his head forward and wrapped his lips around the tip. As he expected, it extended a few more inches into his mouth, and Rose grunted as it thrust inside, the tip flailing in the warm wetness of John's mouth. He shuddered as it moved inside him, but it wasn't going any deeper, so he pushed down on Rose's shaft another inch. It coiled as it thrust further into him, bulging against his right cheek, and it retracted as he pulled his head back.

John continued to push forward and back against Rose's tentacle, and the blonde bit her lip and hummed in pleasure as her length pulsed in and out of his mouth. "John, that's so good..." She struggled not to move her hips, not wanting to fill John's mouth too much too quickly, but his lips were quickly approaching her groin anyway. As he took more of Rose's cock into his cheeks, the feeling of her hot, wet flesh in his mouth and her trembling moans above him became too much to bear, and he pulled his own dick out of his white panties, stroking it desperately as he bobbed his head up and down on her squirming member.

"Oh _fuck_!" Rose moaned loudly as she threw her head back, incredibly turned on at the sight of John's display. She looked down at him, her eyes lidded heavily. "John, I'm going to _fuck_ you." John nodded against her crotch, and she gripped her hands firmly in his dark hair, pushing her hips firmly against his face. Her dick thrust deeper into John's lips, filling his mouth utterly and sliding several inches down his throat, and John gagged at the sensation, but quickly recovered. She began to buck against him, fucking him just as hard as when her tentacle first appeared, but he was used to it now, and as her length coursed in and out of him, dripping with fluids as it slid against itself in his mouth, he stroked his own cock furiously, his motions becoming faster and louder as his hand became slick with precum. Rose moaned as she continued pounding against his face, feeling her orgasm approaching, but John's was approaching faster. With a muffled moan around her girth, he reached his climax, thick ropes of semen bursting from his aching dick as he continued to rapidly stroke it, painting streaks of white on the floor beneath Rose while her own appendage continued its rhythmic thrusting into his mouth.

Feeling John's cum staining her ankles, Rose reached her limit as well, and she groaned loudly as her orgasm took her. It took a moment for it to propagate down the sheer length of her cock, but John felt it swell in his mouth, and soon after, he gagged as thick liquid sprayed forth from the tip directly into his stomach. He pulled back, and Rose's tentacle continued to release inside him even as it retracted, first coating his throat with the fluid, then filling his mouth to bursting as it untangled from its cheeks. Finally, the full length of Rose's black appendage pulled out of him, slapping against his face and continuing to leak sticky white fluid against him.

Rose breathed heavily, her hands still firmly in John's hair as her dick writhed against him, The dark-haired boy inhaled through his nose, but he needed to empty his mouth of the thick material filling it. Reaching a hand up, he wiped a bit of it off of his face, then looked at it closely. It didn't look particularly different from semen, white and slightly translucent, and its taste on his tongue was salty, but not significantly unpleasant. And given that Rose had shot half a gallon of the stuff straight into his stomach, a little more probably wouldn't kill him. He gulped loudly, hearing Rose gasp slightly as he swallowed her full payload down, feeling it weigh heavily in the pit of his stomach.

"John." Rose looked down at him, her faced flushed and her breathing labored. "That was so incredibly hot."

John rubbed his neck bashfully. "Uh, thanks," he said, panting heavily as he caught his breath properly.

"We need to keep going."

"What?!" John replied, reeling back a bit.

She leered down at him. "This was just preparation, remember? We haven't even consummated our marriage yet."

Rose was right, of course, but John shuddered nonetheless. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm in any state for it now. I kind of... stroked myself a bit too hard." Indeed, his furious masturbation had left his cock raw and red, and it was sensitive to even the lightest touch.

"Don't worry about that," Rose assured him, hooking her hands under his arms and pulling him up to his feet.

"Rose, I can't just-- _ack_!"

John was taken off guard as Rose whipped him around and flung him onto the bed, landing on his back with his semi-erect dick standing up in the air. Rose quickly climbed on after him, pushing his legs together and straddling her knees over them.

He shuddered as Rose stood over him, her black tentacle writhing eagerly in the air. "Rose, I'm serious," he insisted, "I can't handle any more. My dick feels like it's on fire."

Rose shook her head slightly. "That won't be a problem." With that, she reached her fingers under the waistband of John's panties and pulled them up over his aching member, drawing a yelp from him as they snapped back into place around his length. The silky white material wrapping around him didn't hurt, at least.

"So what are we gonna do?" John asked, and she answered by wrapping her hands around his waist, gently flipping him onto his back. He was a little confused, but not alarmed, and he moaned quietly as Rose leaned over him, pressing her breasts against his back through her black bra. "Huh. Are you gonna give me a massage or something?"

"Yes... 'or something,'" Rose muttered in his ear. Slowly, she slinked her hands down, once again grabbing the waistband of his panties and pulling them down in the back, leaving his cock firmly clothed, but fully exposing his thick buttocks.

Rose's slick tentacle slipped between the cleft of John's cheeks, and he suddenly realized what she wanted to do. "Wait, Rose, you can't--"

"John," she cut him off. "You're going to love this, trust me."

Her cock continued to slide against his ass, coating it with fluid, and he squirmed beneath her. "Rose, you _can't_ put that in my ass!"

"Why not? When I put it in your mouth, you loved it so much, you got off faster than I did." Rose slid her hands over his ass, spreading it with her thumbs. "What makes you think this will be any different?"

"It's just..." He hestitated a moment as her fluids accumulated between his buttocks, feeling his cock becoming harder beneath him. "I don't know."

Rose sighed. "Do you not trust me, John?"

"Of course I trust you!" He quickly answered.

"Then let me do this," she asked, and he moaned quietly as her thumbs pressed lightly against his asshole. "If you want to stop, we can stop, but I can tell you're _not_ going to want that."

John hesitated for a moment, panting heavily while Rose's hands continued to gently massage his anus. Finally, he bit his lip. "Okay."

Rose grinned, and she spread John's cheeks a bit wider, moving her hips to try to get her tentacle right against his backdoor. Soon enough, the tapered tip of her member was pressed against his pucker, and John shuddered at the sensation. Now firmly in place, Rose thrusted her hips gently forward, and John cried out as two inches of her slick cock thrust into his virgin asshole. Rose moaned as she slipped inside of him, feeling much more resistance from his ass than she ever did from his mouth. It was going to be a rough ride, but Rose would enjoy every step of it, and she was sure John would too.

She pulled back a bit, then pushed forward a bit, and John grunted as her dick slipped three inches inside of him. Rose set into a rhythm of shallow thrusts, but even the slightest motion of her hips was magnified by her tentacle extending and retracting in time with her gyrations. But as tight as he was, her shaft was slick and flexible, and her cock burrowed into his rectum faster than either of them thought possible, John groaning loudly as she slammed six inches deep inside of him.

"It's okay, John," Rose assured him, sliding her hands up to grasp his waist as she continued pounding into him. "It hurts now, but once I'm deep enough, you're going to lose your mind with pleasure."

John pressed his face into the bed as Rose forced her dick deeper into his asshole. Even as painful as it was, he could feel his own cock pushing against his panties, staining them with even more of his precum. He couldn't imagine how it could feel better, but then Rose's tentacle pressed against something hard twelve inches inside of him, and he pulled his head up, gasping loudly as an odd sensation passed through his entire body.

Rose smiled above him. "There we go." She continued to drive deeper into him, even past his prostate, but he was too tight to penetrate much further, causing her ever-lengthening tentacle to coil and twist inside of him as she kept thrusting. John quivered beneath her with every movement inside of him, his groans of pain quickly turning into moans of pleasure, and his dick pressed tightly against the silky material of his underwear, now thoroughly damp with precum.

"See, John? I knew you'd love it," Rose reminded him as she slammed into him faster and faster, finally bottoming out inside of him, and loud slaps reverberated throughout the room with every smack of her thick hips against his well-cushioned ass. "And now that we're married, I can fuck you in the ass as much as you want, as hard as you want, any time you want."

John moaned at the promise, and he felt Rose's whole body press against him as her thrusts intensified. Her hot breath against his neck, her generous breasts and stomach against his back, and obviously her cock sheathed innumerable inches in his ass were pushing him to another climax incredibly quickly. He breathed heavily as he spoke up. "Rose..."

"Yes, John?" she muttered into his ear.

He grit his teeth. "...I love you."

Rose smiled. "I love you too, John."

With a few more thrusts, John reached his limit once again, crying out as his cock exploded inside of his panties. The white silken material was utterly drenched as more semen flowed from the tip of his shaft, beginning to drip onto the bed. And as his orgasm played out, Rose continued to thrust into him, drawing warbling moans from John as she milked even more cum into his underwear.

"I'm almost there," Rose assured him, bucking wildly into him, and John groaned in time with her motions, each thrust pulling what must have been at least two feet of throbbing flesh out of his asshole before slamming it back in again. The massive penetrations continued for just a few seconds more, until Rose threw her head back and moaned loudly, hilting her cock fully inside of John as she reached her limit. John cried out as her tentacle erupted inside of him, filling his rectum with just a few thick bursts of her semen, and he shuddered as the rest of it either overflowed out of his asshole or flooded even deeper into his colon. His stomach turned as his ass was completely filled with Rose's thick fluids, squirming beneath her with every squirm of her appendage inside of him.

Finally, her orgasm died down, and Rose pressed a kiss against the side of his head before she began to pull back, making John shudder as her tentacle quickly retracted from within him. He lay panting for breath, his ass gaping open and his dick laying in a puddle of his own semen, while Rose continued to press down on him from above.

"You were right, John," she admitted. "Getting married was a great idea."

"Yeah," John responded, continuing to breathe heavily. "But.."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "But what, John?"

He bit his lip. "Well, this was good and all, but... we're never gonna have 2.5 kids this way."

"Oh, that's already taken care of," Rose assured him, sliding her hands underneath him to wrap around his belly. "After what we did tonight, I'm sure about nine months from now, you'll be giving birth to a healthy baby horrorterror."

"Ha, good one," John replied, but he didn't hear a laugh from Rose, or even a response. "Uh, that _was_ a joke, right?"

Rose yawned. "Well, I think it's time we got some sleep." She pulled John onto his side and snuggled against him, her slick tentacle resting between his sore cheeks. "Good night, John."

John squirmed in her grasp. "Rose, wait, you were kidding about the horrorterror thing, right? Right?!" The only thing he heard in response was the sound of gentle snoring, and he groaned. Well, if he _was_ going to give birth to an eldritch monstrosity, he at least hoped it was a _boy_ eldritch monstrosity. Female horrorterrors were a handful, that much was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more kinky shit in the same vein as this kinky shit, you should visit my blog at http://alcumia.tumblr.com/. I take prompts occasionally, and I've filled a bunch of stuff in this general female-on-male style before. Anyway, check it out, it's hot.


End file.
